German Chocolate
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: When Lelouch threw Suzaku a birthday party when he was little, he promised that, on Lelouch's next birthday, he would give him the best present ever. Now that they're adults, the concept becomes less innocent. Suzalulu, lemons.
1. Cupcakes

Title: German Chocolate

Pairing: Suzaku x Lelouch

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All ownership of Code Geass goes to Sunrise and CLAMP.

Author's Notes: Second Suzalulu fic, second lemon. Maybe I'll write just a soft yaoi for these two…eventually. ;D

Thanks for 500 hits on my other stories, guys!

-------------------START---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just a simple, lazy Sunday at Ashford Acadamy. There were no classes, no studying, and best of all, no stress. Lelouch decided, as a result, to do something he had almost always enjoyed; cooking. He went into a spare kitchen that, normally, the Home Ec. students would use and tied a white, frilly apron around his waist. He had just begun to remove pots and pans from the cabinets when he took out his phone and called Sayoko. She answered their home phone, cocking her head when she heard Lelouch's voice on the other line. "Huh? Lelouch-sama?" she asked.

"Hi there, Sayoko-san. If you don't mind, could you put Nunnally on the line?" Sayoko agreed and put the phone down to wheel Nunnally over. She pressed the speaker phone button and Nunally began talking to her best friend. "Hi, Onii-sama!"

Lelouch chuckled at his sister's excitement. "Hello, Nunnally. Listen, I have some spare time at school…so I thought I'd bake something. Is there anything you would like," Lamperouge asked his sister. He heard her hum over the line. "Hmm….can you make cupcakes, Onii-sama? I haven't had those in such a long time…"

"Cupcakes? Sure thing," he said, nodding. "Thank you, Onii-sama!"

"Goodbye, Nunally." He hung up the phone and rolled up his sleeves. "Alright, then." He started searching the cupboards when he came across a clear container filled with giant chunks of chocolate. He blinked and turned it over to see if there was a label. There was a sticky note and written on it in permanent marker were the words _**German Chocolate.**_

The black haired prince smiled to himself. "I've got it."

Minutes later he was mixing together a thick chocolate concoction in a huge metal mixing bowl with a whisk. He began pouring the batter into small molds decorated with silly, yellow paper cups. Afterwards, he slid them into the oven and turned up the temperature until the fluffy brown tops began to rise. "There we go…" he said happily, watching them through the tiny oven window. He hugged his knees to his chest and recalled a bittersweet memory from his childhood. He closed his eyes and drifted off into his mind…

_"Lelouch, hurry up already!" the little boy called out, his tobacco colored ringlets hanging in his eyes. The scrawny prince scurried along after him as fast as he could, swerving through the trees and trying to avoid stepping in the copious piles of mud along the nonexistent trail. "Hurry!" Suzaku said again, running back and grabbing the prince's tiny hand, their fists fitting together perfectly. "You said you wanted to see the creek right? We gotta be back before the sun sets!" Lelouch followed him clumsily, making an honest effort not to trip over any rocks. "I never said I wanted to see…I said it might be nice if we went!"_

"_So? We're going, right?" Suzaku interrogated. "We could go tomorrow!"_

"_No way, it looks really pretty at this time of day…you have to see it!" There was a parting in the trees ahead. Lelouch covered his eyes with a tiny arm as they jumped through the brush and to a wide open setting that rested right before the orange sun, the rainbow colored flowers and picturesque stream glittering under the sun's rays. "Isn't it great…?"_

_Lelouch only smiled at him, almost as if he was waiting for him to say something. "I mean, it's the best—what?" he finished, looking over to the edge of the creek to see a small tea table with two chocolate cupcakes on top of it. There were ripped and tattered streamers wrapped around tree branches and a white banner had the letters printed on it in bright red ink, "Happy Birthday Suzaku." Kururugi glanced around, amazed, then turned to his best friend. "What…?"_

"_You know…I heard that it was your birthday from some other kids. I decided, because I am your best friend and all…to throw you a party." He walked over to the junky table and lifted up one of the sweet pastries, holding it to his friend's lips and urging him to take a bite. "You…led me here…? You…did this all by yourself?" Suzaku asked, green eyes wide and soulful. Lamperouge laughed. _

_Suzaku could almost cry because he felt so touched. As the tears welled up in his eyes, he grabbed his friend's hand and squeezed it passionately. "Lelouch…thank you. I promise…when your birthday comes again…I'll give you the best gift ever! I promise!" The raven haired boy wiped away the younger boy's tears with the back of his hand. "Fine…I'll hold you to that…Kururugi Suzaku."_

_It was only months later that they were separated, their perfect world ripped apart._

_**Biiiiing!**_

Lelouch's amethyst eyes snapped open to the sound of the buzzer on the oven. He raced to open the door and pulled on a tacky oven-mitt, pulling the baking tray out and setting it on the counter. He wiped the sweat from his brow and washed his hands with a washcloth. _"That's right…we never made it…to my birthday…but I didn't care…I was with him that last time…and that was all that mattered." _He suddenly heard the smooth, sliding sound of one of the school's automatic doors opening, and turned to see a handsome, tanned teen framed in the doorway. "Suzaku," Lelouch asked. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Suzaku walked in and stood before the sink, and you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was thinking the same thing.

"…Shouldn't you be doing your…medical engineering stuff?" he commented, feeling slightly idiotic that he really didn't know what Suzaku's job was. Suzaku put his school bag down on the floor and grabbed the nearest chair, turning it around so he could rest his chin and arms on the back. "Normally, yeah…but I was given the day off, you know, for Prince Clovis and everything." Lelouch nodded, doing a fine job pretending he felt sorry for the unfortunate man. "Yeah…" Suzaku peered behind his best friend. "Cupcakes?" he asked. "I haven't seen you make those in forever!"

The prince untied his apron and hung it up, stretching his arms over his head. "Yeah…I had some free time…you want one?" Suzaku nodded and outstretched his hand. "Well you can't," he joked, playfully smacking Suzaku's hand away. "They're too hot. They'll burn your tongue and crumble all over your uniform!" Suzaku pouted and rubbed his sore hand mockingly. "Alright…I'll wait."

"Good." Lamperouge said, tossing all the dirty cookware into the silver sink. He ran the cold water and began to wash them. Meanwhile, Suzaku noticed an empty container resting on the counter. He examined it and found a smile gracing his cheeks. "German chocolate, Lelouch? You're still such a gourmet…" he half laughed, tossing the bottle in the trash. "I remember…the last time you made these…"

"So do I…" Lelouch replied, once again reminded of his nostalgic memory. "You did love it…you inhaled it, actually." Suzaku blushed and pivoted his head away from Lelouch. "Well…yeah. You've always been good at those things, Lelouch." The purple-eyed teen bowed his head in thanks and went back to washing dishes. When silence returned to the two, Suzaku began striking up another conversation. "You…remember my promise…right, Lelouch?" The dishes suddenly clanked together. "Yes," he said, turning and gazing at him over his shoulder. Suzaku turned red again. Those soulful eyes, that precious face…it was so much for him to take in. His white skin, pink lips, and stealth-jet colored hair were his best features. He looked so womanly, but Suzaku knew if he dared say how cute Lelouch looked, there would be a handprint on his cheek for days. "You said…you would return the favor."

Suzaku sighed. He never had the chance. "Sorry…Lelouch."

"Don't worry about it," Lelouch said, drying his hands with a washcloth. Suzaku watched him a little more, his emerald eyes tracing each slight movement he made. "Lelouch…I can still make it up to you…" he began, slightly shaky. "You idiot," Lelouch replied. "How are you doing to do that?" Kururugi seemed to ponder that for a few seconds, but instead of shrugging his shoulders (something Lelouch was used to seeing), he snapped his fingers. "Like this—"

The door to the Home Ec. room opened to reveal Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Nina, and Kallen behind a large cart and their charcoal gray cat Arthur holding a small piece of parchment in his mouth. The feline leaped from the cart and pranced over to Lelouch, dropping the small piece of paper on the floor and mewing softly, almost as if he was asking him to open it. The prince blinked and picked it up, opening it slowly. His bright purple eyes widened as he read the message scribbled on it.

_**Happy Birthday, Lelouch!**_

"But…Suzaku," Lelouch stuttered, trying his best not to blush in front of everyone on the student council. Regardless of what he thought he could do, it was obvious he was red as a stawberry judging my Milly's cat-like grin and Shirley's squealing. "You always forget your birthday…"

He approached his best friend and ran a hand through his hair, caressing his marshmellow-like cheek. "After all these years…I've payed you back. Just like I promised."

He gasped. _"Suzaku…you asked for this day off, right? You remebered your promise…before I did…you fool." _He snickered and turned to his friends. "Thank you all so much…I really appreciate it." Everyone applauded, wheeling the cart in and setting Lelouch's cake on the counter. "Alright, let's celebrate already!" Milly cheered, clapping her hands together.

It took everyone else hours to vacate the student council room (which they migrated to after they stuffed themselves with cake) and, by the time the sun was setting, Lelouch and Suzaku were the only ones left to clean up. "Sorry about having to clean up a mess on your birthday…" Suzaku said, chuckling and turning to see Lelouch tossing a huge trash bag out into the hall. "It's fine. It's not like you planned it out this way, right?"

Just as Lelouch was about to put more bags of trash in the hallway, there was a firm hand planted on his shoulder. "Hold on—I have to give you your present before we go home." Lamperouge gave him a puzzled look, blinking his eyes. "No, you don't have to—" Suzaku grabbed Lelouch by the shoulders and pulled him into a loving embrace, hugging him like a child hugs their favorite doll. "Suza—suzaku!? What the hell are you doing?" he screamed, trying to push himself away. Suzaku held on to him tightly, sighing into his collarbone. "Lelouch…" he hissed, sending a chill down his spine. "Oh…"

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's jaw, holding it in place with his thumb while he drove in for a kiss, tilting his head slightly. Lamperouge's eyes shot wide open in response and, although his mind was screaming for him to fight back, he couldn't. Not only was his body confined by Suzaku's arms, but he felt as if his whole body was numb. Whenever it did move, like when it suddenly wrapped its arms around Kururugi's neck, it was completely unintentional. Despite his thoughts that perhaps he should push himself away and run home, keep on commanding the Black Knights, and forget this ever happened, he couldn't.

There was something burning inside of him…something that wouldn't let him let go. Finally, as Suzaku pushed him over a table and pinned both of his hands on either side of his head, Lelouch mumbled those three forbidden words. "I….love you…"

"?"

"I love you so much…" he whispered, still trying to catch his breath. "Suzaku…Kururugi…" Suzaku smiled down at him, his face filled with joy. "Lelouch…" He bent over and began undoing the buttons to Lelouch's uniform hastily. He whipped the jacket from his shoulders and tossed it away. "Thank you…so much." He kissed him again, more gently this time, his hand fondling with the buttons on Lelouch's white dress shirt.

"Thank…you…"

-----------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

….Lelouch will always be uke in my eyes. XD Thanks for reading, guys! Second chapter soon.


	2. Chapels

Title: German Chocolate

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Code Geass is not mine…it belongs to Sunrise and CLAMP. I claim no ownership.

Pairing: Suzaku x Lelouch

Third Code Geass fanfic…first one I've put up. I've done lemons for these two before…but, never published it. Soon, I'll get around to it. Please enjoy!

-------------------------------START-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaah, Suzaku, what are you—" he questioned as the tanned teenager unbuttoned his white dress shirt and pushed it to the side. Suzaku didn't answer him and went back to kissing him, sucking on his bottom lip. Lelouch made a muffled cry and tried to squirm away from him. "Wait, Suzaku, we're going to get caught!" he screamed. Kururugi didn't care and smiled down at him, his face looking like one belonging to one of those angels they painted in cathedrals. Lelouch blushed and turned his head, seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere but just arguing. "Just…try and be quick," he slowly said, trying to choose his words carefully. Suzaku didn't seem to hear him and began gliding his tongue over his best friend's smooth neck. Lelouch gasped as the hot sensation rang throughout all his senses. "What…are you doing…?"

"Showing you…" he answered simply. "Showing you just how much I intend to keep my promise to you." Lelouch's purple eyes widened. "You…really care about me…" the prince trailed off, his face softening. Suzaku ruffled his hair, laughing. "Yeah," he chuckled. "I love you."

Lelouch would have crossed his arms if they weren't pinned down. He did, however, pout. "Well, I don't believe you."

"Shall I show you just how much I love you?" he asked, his voice deepening. Lelouch smirked, although he was extremely red in the cheeks. "I guess you will." The two boys took a few moments to stare into each other's eyes, then their lips connected again, small trails of saliva dripping from the corners of their mouths. "Oh…" Lelouch moaned into the kiss, grabbing Suzaku by the shoulders and trying to pull him closer until the only thing stopping their bodies from combining was the skin. Suzaku understood the prince's order and tugged at the band on his pants, pulling them off. Lelouch mimicked the gesture and did the same with Suzaku's clothes. Eventually, the pale moon was their only light and each star twinkled down upon them, the inside of the room pitch black. Suzaku heard Lelouch shivering and lifted him into his lap, running him lips along his collar in consolation. "Ah!"

"I'll be careful with you, Lelouch…" Lelouch nodded, knowing that he had to trust Suzaku if he was to make it through their night together, and put himself in his friend's hands by letting his muscles relax and lounging on him. "O…kay…" he sighed deeply, almost as if he was preparing himself. Suzaku wrapped his arms around the teen's neck and started entering him slowly, letting Lamperouge relish in the moment. He laughed as whispered. "You're always so uptight…I didn't realize you were so easily pleasured," he taunted. Lelouch clenched his teeth and wanted to argue back, but he was cut off by a sudden sensation on pain that ran up his spine. "Ah…ah!" he cried, appreciate in the pleasure. Suzaku kissed the back of his neck and Lelouch's back arched and every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. He began panting. "Oh, god…" he pleaded. "Suzaku…what are you…?" He pulled himself out and turned Lelouch over in his lap. "Oh…I'm not letting you go that easily…"

"What?"

Lelouch just watched him for a moment, trying to predict his opponent's next move. "What…are you doing…?" he asked after thirty seconds of silence, a dazed Suzaku looking back at him with glossy emerald eyes. "Oh, sorry…"

"Jeez, don't scare me like that…" Lelouch remarked, nervously laughing in hopes of lightening the mood. "It's just…"

"?"

Suzaku suddenly turned crimson and tried to mask his embarrassment with a grin, which actually suited him rather nicely. "It's just…_looking at you is like a dream," _he said modestly, watching the blush on Lulu's face expand. The prince was at a loss for words. "Oh…well…Suzaku, I—"

"Don't speak, not now," he ordered, kissing him again. Lelouch silently agreed and unconsciously kissed back. "You know, we could make this more interesting…" Suzaku started, humming in thought. Lamperouge blinked, not trying to hide his curiosity. "How?" Suzaku got up and approached Nina's desk, careful not to bump into anything in the dark. Lelouch shivered and cold hands threw themselves over his bare shoulders. He heard Kururugi open and drawer and, when he came back, he saw a small bottle of lube in his hands. "What--where in hell did you get that?!" Suzaku squirted a small white dollop into his hand and ran it up and down two of his fingers, eyes closed and lips pulled downward into an adult-looking frown. Lelouch felt his heart skip a beat and had to bite down on his lip to control himself. The pain gradually calmed him as Suzaku replied in a deepened voice, "I hid it in Nina's desk earlier…"

_He anticipated this!_

He slid one finger inside of Lelouch's erect member, his only reaction a faint whimper. "Suzaku…wait…" he said, slumping back on the floor again. "Aw, so unstable…you've been waiting for something like this for such a long time…" Lelouch bit down on his lip again when the second finger slid inside of him, chewing into his lip so far that his mouth filled with a bitter, metallic taste. He groaned and slammed the side of his head on to the floor. "You little…that hurts!"

"It's going to at least a little…" Suzaku said bluntly, lifting a brow at the teen's obliviousness. Lelouch felt insulted by the idiotic comment and was prepared to fight back. Suzaku, with some difficulty caused by Lelouch's tightness, slid a third finger in and, not caring if anyone heard him, he screamed like a wolf howls into the night. "Oh my god, Suzaku!" he screamed, throwing his arms around his neck and trying to hold back tears. "Does…being loved this much…hurt you?"

He paused, the stinging sensation still echoing through his body.

"Your mother was killed, your father abandoned you and Nunnally, turning you both into bargaining tools…" he said in a whisper, scissoring inside of Lelouch. Through breathless gasp, Lelouch gazed at him through the large tears that lingered in his eyes. "You've never known love…" he pressed, his fingers intruding further inside of the Black Knight. "Suzaku…I don't…"

"I know you need me," he said, kissing him again and tasting the blood in Lelouch's mouth. Lelouch explored his friend's mouth and ran a hand through his soft curls. "Lelouch…I love you."

"Haaa….haa…" Lelouch couldn't breathe. He was sure he probably looked like a total idiotic, but he had to give up his pride. If he didn't surrender now, things would only go downhill from there. If he could just show Suzaku how much he loved him, at least there was a chance of things improving. "I…love you too…" the prince mumbled meekly and pathetically. Suzaku removed himself slowly and hoisted his lover up, holding him so those beautiful, amethyst eyes could be admired. "I love…" he began again, unable to stop himself. "I…Lelouch vi Britannia, love Warrant Officer Kururugi." Suzaku blushed and let his arms go lax, his beautiful prince falling into his embrace. Lelouch buried his face into Suzaku's shoulder and mutter, "I love you…I love you…I love you…" over and over again. "Lelouch?"

"I'll say it…for all the days I didn't know you…and all the days I spent ignoring you…all the days we spent separated." Suzaku swallowed nervously. He couldn't think. All that was on his mind was the pale teen into front of him. "I want…I want to be with you, Suzaku. To never be separated from you again…"

"…I'm okay with that." Suzaku laughed and ruffled Lelouch's silky, black hair. "You look so adorable when your hair is mussed up!" Lelouch smacked his hands away and combed it hurriedly. "I-idiot! Just shut up already, and don't ignore the subject!" he remarked, seeing right through Suzaku's plan. Green eyes blinked. "Huh?"

"Starting tomorrow…I want you and me to…" He gripped his fists in his lap and looked off outside the tall window, searching for something to stare at. "Be…an official couple." Kururugi was elated. "Really?"

"…yeah…forever."

_The next day, in secret, Lelouch stopped the rebellion. He cut off ties from the others in the Black Knights and continued on with school. C.C. lived with him as a friend, helping Sayoko take care of Nunnally, also realizing her whole plan was futile. He recognized that his goal to rid the world of violence for Nunnally wasn't possible at this point. It wasn't his destiny to sacrifice his life for a nation…no, he knew that the best thing he could do…was to be with Suzaku. Change Britannia from within, just like Suzaku wanted. Support him and stand by him. That was the destiny of Lelouch Lamperouge._

_**Ding, dong!**_

The large chapel bells ran loudly throughout the nationas a black haired teen and a brown haired solider stood before an enormous crowd of people. Even though neither the bride nor groom had a family, every seat was filled. Everyone on the student council was there, even Kallen, and Lloyd and Cecile also stood by, the blue haired woman sniffling into a tissue. "Suzaku…I'm so happy." Lloyd crossed his arms and smirked. "We're the closest thing he has to family…I'm sure he's just as happy as we are…" Sayoko wheeled Nunnally, the flower girl, down the aisle and, after the blood red rose petals were tossed throughout the hall, the girl was placed in a front row seat, tears rolling down her face. "Thank god…I've waited for this for so long," she secretly said, holding the thought close to her heart. Milly stood between the couple, giving Suzaku the ring to put on Lelouch's finger. "Suzaku," she asked in her usual, girly voice. "Do you swear to stand by Lelouch in sickness, health and…" she paused, forgetting her lines. _"Milly…" _Lelouch sighed to himself, smiling. She cleared her throat. "Well, whatever. Do you?" she asked eagerly, blue eyes sparkling with longing. She watched him pick up the ring and slide it on his finger. "I do."

"What about you, Lulu?" she asked, now completely out of character. The prince scoffed and removed the veil from his face, purple eyes misty and lips curved into a smile. "Of course I do."

"Then…you may kiss your husband!" Ashford yelled a little too happily, almost knocking over the podium. Suzaku grabbed Lamperouge and swung him around, connecting their lips together and sealing their eternal pact. Shirley clapped joyfully, trying to hold the video camera straight in her hand. "Don't worry, Nunna-chan," Shirley said. "I'm filming the whole thing so that, when you can see again, we can watch it over and over!" The fair haired girl nodded, tears dripping on to her lap. "Onii-sama…finally found happiness…"

Then, her eyes fluttered open, large purple orbs staring at the sight in front of her.

Fenette was so shocked that she nearly dropped Rivalz's expensive camera. "Nunna-chan, your eyes!" Nina and Kallen perked up and hurried over utterly amazed. "N-Nunnally…how come you can…" Kallen began to ask, still having a difficult time wrapping her head around the idea. Her cheeks glowed red and, using her white dress to pat them away, she replied shakily, "Because…I guess…I don't care about my past anymore as long as Onii-sama is happy…"

Milly noticed and her mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I deserve…to see the happiest moment of my Onii-sama's life. I want to see…the happiness he created for me. I'm tired of not being able to fully appreciate it…" Kallen blinked. "Happiness…" she questioned, looking back at the kissing couple and smirking. "I see…and he didn't even mean to...what a guy." She planted a face in her palm and exhaled. Rivalz stood and shouted loudly, "Way to go, Lelouch!" Lelouch pulled himself away and blushed. "Huh?" He then looked down at Nunnally, eyes widening. Both teens completely abandoned each other's loving embrace and threw themselves to the floor in front of Nunnally. "Nunnally…your eyes…" he gasped. She giggled and looked down on him. She reached out and rubbed the top of her brother's head. "So pretty…Onii-sama, you look so pretty."

"Nunnally…" Suzaku stammered, stepping all over Lelouch's dress to get a closer look. "How…?"

"I wanted to see you both, so I just opened them," she said sweetly, laughing. "Well, we need to get you home. This is—"

"No! I want to go to Onii-sama reception and watch you two dance," she said defiantly. "But…" Lelouch was about to argue, but a finger was placed atop his lips.

"I also want to see you two kiss and hug. I also want to dance with you, Onii-sama…please?" Lelouch couldn't bear turn down one of his sister's requests and, backing off, he exhaled in defeated. "Okay Nunnally…we can do that…"

C.C. smiled from the back of the church. "Well done, Lelouch." Nunnally continued on, not caring that the church was now completely silent. "And I'll help you make food and I'll even help with sorting laundry… okay?" Lamperouge nodded, smiling the happiest smile since thirty seconds ago. "Nunnally…" Suzaku nudged his bride and picked him up, the clean dress still touching the floor. "Everyone, especially you Nunnally…" She waved back at him, Sayoko cleaning her tear stained face with a tissue. "Thank you, so much."

The church bells rang once again and the wedding ended. They were now bound, not just by rings…but by fate.

---------------END----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nunnally opening her eyes in this fanfic scares me a tad…but it was a nice effect. If you don't know about Nunnally's eyes, I won't say anything but that it's complicated. Nice touch, though. ;D

R&R, please.

Dedicated to my friend Shelby. Merry Christmas.


End file.
